Nightmare
by B is for Beyond
Summary: James wakes up screaming and everyone's there.And he has the curious Carlos as his room mate.
1. Chapter 1

James woke up screaming and everybody was around him with concerned expressions plastered on their faces.

"Wha…What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare again and this time you were talking about something."said Momma Knight with an over concerned look on her face.

"Guys I'm fine."said James so everyone would leave him alone.

The only person that didn't leave was of course his roommate and bestfriend,Carlos.

"Pwease tell me what's wong."said Carlos with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay since you're being cute and all I will tell."James says while hugging Carlos.

"It's my dad."his smooth voice turned into a ragged one.

"What about him?"

"He abused when I was younger when you told me you loved me and I said I loved you back.I told dad about it then he got upset and started hurting me."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"That's what friends are for."

"Promise me you won't tell the others."

"I promise."

After their conversation James fell asleep and Carlos kissed him in the forehead before he fell asleep aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

After James' nightmare he and Carlos started hanging out felt more and more comfortable when he's with Carlos.

Then he started to develop feelings for the Latino boy and thought about what Carlos told him when they were peeweee hockey it felt like he would never get him.

He went down by the pool where Jo and Camille wanted to tell them what he felt and maybe they could help him.

After an hour with chatting with the girls Jo told him,

"Me and Camille could talk to him,if it makes you feel better."

Camille and Jo went to the lobby where Carlos was currently went to the apartment and hang out with Kendall or Logan but he decided he would wait for Carlos to come up and see his watched T.V just to pass the time.

Carlos didn't believe what he heard from Jo and actually liked him?

He excused himself so he can see also like James but if he told him that he might hate him so he never did.

When he opened the door to 2J he saw someone watching T.V.

He got nearer and saw James sleeping peacefully unlike the other looked really cute that Carlos barely noticed that he was walking to the sleeping quicly got a blanket from a room and covered James with figured James would be lonely and it's already near midnight,so he cuddled near James and almost immedietly fell asleep with the warmth that surrounded them.

"Ssshhh.."said Momma Knight so they won't wake up the sleeping boys.

Logan couldn't resist so he took a picture of them,but he forgot to put the flash off which woke the sleeping boys up.

"What time is it?"asked Carlos while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing?"said a sleepy James.

Everyone started to back up and said,

"Nothing."sarcastically.

"Morning Jay."Carlos said in a sweet voice.

"Morning."

"Everything that the girls said,do you really like me?"questioned the Latino boy.

The pretty boy's face turned red and nodded.

"Well..I love you too."

After their confession,Kendall felt the same about Logan and he didn't feel that spark with Jo anymore.

Kendall went down by the pool and broke up with took it well and asked if they could be friends.

Little did Kendall know that Logan really liked him before they were famous.

Kendall told Logan that he really liked him he didn't get the expression he expected but instead,it was kissed him.

The boys didn't tell their relationship to Gustavo.

Until one day….

"I've got a surprise for you."the pretty boy said while leading his boyfriend to a flight of stairs leading to the rooftop.

He opened the door and Carlos was amazed at what he saw.

"You shouldn't have done this."said Carlos while embracing the taller boy.

"It's our could I forget?"the pretty boy said while kissing the Latino.

Little did they know a photographer was on top of the building next to them.

The next month….

Kendall's phone buzzed in his reached for it and read the message.

"Guys Gustavo wants us in the studio."shouted the blond to Carlos and James who were in the living room watching T.V.

"Okay okay no need to shout mom."Carlos laughed at the reply of the taller boy.

Meanwhile in the studio….

Kelly's mouth was open when she saw the newest issue of Pop Tiger.

"So what are you gonna do know?"asked the assistant.

"Nothing."

"What?"

Just then the boys came tumbling down the door.

Gustavo showed them the newest issue of Pop Tiger with James and Carlos kissing in the very front page.

"Explain."

"Uh…umm…"

"They really like each other,so what."said Kendall while Logan was hiding his face in Kendall's chest.

"Well..Okay."

"You're not gonna fire us?"asked the Latino boy while clinging to his boyfriend's waist.

"Why should I?"

The boys were shocked at what Gustavo said,instead of always being screamed at they were actually having a normal conversation.

"So…Can we go now?"

"Nope."

"Why?"whined the Latino boy while flashing his irresistable puppy dog eyes of his.

"No..No..Not the puppy dog eyes."said Gustavo while shielding his eyes.

"Please Gustavo just today."the others joined in and so did Kelly.

"Okay but just for today 'll be working non-stop tommorow…"

Before Gustavo could finish his sentence the dogs ran as fast as their feet could until they reached Palm Woods.

"Atleast we can enjoy our day together without anything bothering us."Carlos said as he grabbed his boyfirend's arm and ran to the apartment as fast as he could almost making James fly with the speed of how fast he was running.


End file.
